


The commodity we can't yet afford

by Akiko_kitsune



Series: ShouTakaWeek2019 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Complicated Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Shouyou is a fugitive from mafia still hunted down by them. Takasugi tangled along at some point. The heart isn't rational, so no matter how much danger they faced choosing to stay together, they still choose it again and again.





	The commodity we can't yet afford

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, late entry for second ShouTaka week. This fic is a kind of Jealousy AU (manga by Scarlet Beriko, go read it), but mostly what is left from the idea I had over a year ago for a long fic. 
> 
> I'm vastly typing it all on my phone during vacations, so please be understanding.

Someone came to their hotel room. Takasugi's sleep over the years grew more shallow. Now even something like quietly opening the doors was waking him up. He didn't want to open eyes yet. Even when he heard some sounds of struggle. It wasn't his problem. And, if the outcome wasn’t merciful for them, let it be.  
  
Everything quiets down. Takasugi stretched over the sheets. There was no one in his bed. Neither warm nor cold body. He opened one eye.  
  
Shouyou holds the stranger by the wall.  
  
"Kill him quickly and come back to bed," Takasugi said nuzzling nack into the sheets.  
  
There was no noise part from muffed last breath. Takasugi knew the drill. Throat cut open, body lowered to the floor, towel put by the doors to avoid blood spilling under them and sign _don't disturb_ if it wasn't hanged on before. It probably was since Takasugi hadn't heard Shouyou opening the door. Then the body had to be searched. Money, keys, documents, weapons, anything they could use.  
  
Fleeing from mafia was a pain in the ass, but at least the police didn't butt in these cases that much. They could walk freely around if they were changing location quickly.  
  
Shouyou should be done by now, but he still wasn't back in the bed. Takasugi reached his arm to the other side. He punched the bed when once again he found nothing. He opened both eyes and glared at Shouyou.  
  
He was picking them up.  
  
"We have time, come back to bed," Takasugi groaned. Usually packing was taking them a short period of time as they kept moving from one place to another, mostly hotel rooms, cause that was sparing them a lot of troubles. Maybe this time they got a bit too cosy spend there... How long was it? A week and a half? Two? Though that wasn't a record for them. There was one time, in the abandoned village in the mountains, they spent there over two months. They were starting to feel like regular people.  
  
But they weren't them.  
  
For Takasugi it all changed three years ago. He was just a teen, barely seventeen, a runaway from home. By some ill luck, Shouyou gave him a lift which prolonged into half a year road trip. Takasugi learnt on the way he was a fugitive from the mafia, that he wanted to reach some life better than the blood-soaked one he was forced to living.  
  
That was a beautiful dream that didn't last long.  
  
At some point Shouyoy started to fear travelling together was becoming too dangerous. Takasugi prefer to think that it was a time when he started to feel something for him rather than he started to see Takasugi as a burden. Whatever was the reason, Shouyou left him alone. He gave him some money, but it was rather a one-way ticket home.  
  
Takasugi wasn't going anywhere. He stayed around. He started to look for men having a similar vibe to Shouyou. He felt that would make them meet again. And they did. It had been four months, but they still vividly remembered each other. They would never expect in what circumstances that might happen. Shouyou stood in the door to the bedroom with hands reddened by the blood of a man Takasugi had just slept with.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shouyou had asked then. His voice sounded unnaturally calm for the situation they got in.  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
And since then they stuck together. Shouyou felt like Takasugi would be in bigger danger if left alone. He might have become overprotective since then.  
  
And still wasn't coming back to bed.  
  
Takasugi got bored. He turned on the bed and stretched to take a better look of the body. Some mediocre looking guy. There was a lot of blood. Everything ended on the floor since Shouyou tried not to dirt the walls this time. It was still messy.  
  
Taasugi lazily reached his hand and drown in the blood. It was warm and sticky. Shouyou tried his hardest to keep him away from what his past job was, from dirtying him. But Takasugi was curious. He wanted to try how somethings felt like and this... He wasn't hurting anyone by it.  
  
Shouyou was a dangerous man. It never bothered Takasugi. Not even once. That was odd. Now, sure, he got used to blood and dead bodies, but the very first time he saw Shouyou was coming in the middle of the night and weirdly enough, it became something they got used to. That was their life in the end.  
  
Shouyou worked his fingers in slowly, dragging it out. That was his payback for all the teasing. No whining nor pleading could save Takasugi. He grabbed a fistful of sheets and tried to endure it. He feared Shouyou could consider his part of the deal done if he made him come once.  
  
He stopped when Takasugi had become a shivering mess. That should be considered bullying. He finally entered him. Takasugi relaxed completely. Every muscle in him just gave up. Shouyou took him in his arms and moved in him slowly. That was all Takasugi wanted since he felt him leaving their bed - to feel him close, warm, alive. To ease all fears that were crawling under his skin. He wanted him even closer.  
  
"Shouyou..." Takasugi moaned. "I need you... Deeper..."  
  
Shouyou changed its position. His moves became faster, he reached him deeper. That was worse, so much worse. Takasugi's filled with tears. Just a bit more, he could take a bit more. He reached his arm to grab on anything. He clung on Shouyou. It wasn't enough.  
  
"Shouyou..." At this point, he was crying from oversensitivity. "I need you closer..."  
  
For a moment everything stopped around him. It wasn't enough for Takasugi to recompose. He felt as Shouyou turned him around and pulled his hips higher. Nothing mattered. Takasugi only wanted him back.  
  
Shouyou entered him quickly. He went in so deeply. Then he lowered. His body leaned on Takasugi's. He was so close, so warm, his kisses so tender on his neck. Takasugi moaned uncontrollably. He soon came almost screaming. Shouyou continue his motion for a bit more. Until Takasugi felt familiar fullness.  
  
They both needed a moment. Shouyou softly kissed tears off Takasugi's face and whispered: "Was it worth it?"  
  
"It was, it so fucking much was..."  
  
"You will bring something bad on yourself acting like that."  
  
"So far I'm enjoying the ride."  
  
Shouyou chuckled. He moved a bit back. "Will you now go with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But the first bathroom?" Shouyou asked. If it was only come and sweat, they could pass it, but they got too much blood on them.  
  
"Only if..."  
  
Shouyou sighed. "I spoiled you, didn't I?" He took Takasugi in his arms and took him to the bathroom. He walked into the shower cabin with him and let him lean on him when he turned the water on.  
  
Takasugi moved hand lazily on Shouyou's body.  
  
"What with the pyjama?"  
  
"It got dirty."  
  
"Shame. I like it," Takasugi sighed and leaned on the wall. He indulged himself for a moment in the very sight of Shouyou. His beautiful body, soft features, carved firm muscules, signs of the tattoo on his arms and back serving as a reminder of what his life used to be. Takasugi loved every part of him. He reached to his cheek to wiped off the blood that hadn't yet come off. That didn't suit him. He was soft and beautiful. Warm and cheerful. Takasugi was aware that was only a piece of the man Shouyou was, but it was the truest to what his heart was, so Takasugi loved it unconditionally.  
  
Shouyou washed both of them carefully and then wiped their bodies with a towel. After a few moves, Takasugi's hair was almost dry, which could not be said about Shouyou. That was always going in the way, but he never decided to cut them.  
  
"Can I?" Takasugi asked taking the towel. Shouyou let him. Takasugi once more tried to dry his hair. Then he gently brushed them. He reached for a hotel drier. When they got soft in his careful hands he brushed them again.  
  
Only clothes and they were good to go.  
  
"Shinsuke..." Shouyou spoke. "You know this..."  
  
When they went out of this room, they would face again blood and horror. Takasugi knew that. As well as what Shouyou wanted to say. He kept saying that so many times.  
  
"I know. It isn't the life you want to give me... It's okay. If what you want is a commodity we can't yet afford, I indulge myself with simply being with you. Cause I know you will reach what you want, it's only a matter of time, I'll wait for it."  
  
Shouyou kissed his forehead.  
  
They went out. Dressed up. Packed the rest of their belongings and went out by the window, cause too much blood gathered by the doors.  
  
In Shouyou's car, Takasugi lightened a cigarette.  
  
"Where you get that awful habit?"  
  
"There was a guy..." Takasugi teased him. "Don't worry about me." He put the cigaret into Shouyou's lips. "Aren't we going to live forever?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was readable. Comment or find me on twitter (@AkikoKitsune)


End file.
